


Time Out

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Bobby Singer (mentioned) - Freeform, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Slash, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas have to stop to re-fuel on an Angel Air trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).



It wasn’t something Sam complained about, not the way Dean did anyway, but if he was honest, he wasn’t really a fan of the Angel Air method of transportation. He felt disoriented, dizzy, and a little shaken up afterward. That never stopped him, though, when it was necessary. If there was someplace they needed to go, especially someplace far that would take days to drive to and from, he happily volunteered to take the trip with Castiel. It saved hearing his brother whine about it, and it gave him a little time alone with his lover, which was rare these days. Hell, it had always been rare – stolen moments wherever they could get them; an hour in the backseat of the car at three in the morning, twenty minutes behind a building when whoever was with them was otherwise occupied, once almost a whole night when Dean had left the bar with a woman who beat him at the pool table. It always felt like a rush, though. A race against the clock, against the next Horseman, against the Apocalypse, against getting caught. 

Why did it matter if they got caught? If someone would have asked Sam, or asked Castiel, there wasn’t much chance either of them would be able to give a solid or reasonable answer. Just a feeling, an instinct, something that said _this isn’t what we’re supposed to be doing, people won’t approve_. There was just so much going on, they were all trying to fight against something that may be inevitable; something that may bring about the end of the world. Lucifer was his brother, but Castiel held him in no high regard, especially after his trap in Carthage leading to the deaths of Dean’s and Sam’s friends. Over everything else, though, Castiel didn’t like to even acknowledge the possibility of Sam accepting his brother’s proposal because it was a fight that Sam would not win, and there were times when the idea got stuck in his head and he wished for his own death (without the resurrection this time, thank you) if that were to happen. He thought he’d successfully convinced Dean not to consent to Michael’s use of him as a vessel, because to lose Dean would be devastating. But to lose Sam…whatever was left of the Earth after a fight like that, even if Sam managed to stop the Apocalypse, Castiel didn’t think he’d be able to stay there, with reminders of his love around every corner. 

But on this day, they were off again, yet another lead on yet another idea that may lead to yet another way to possibly stop the looming fight. The trips were getting more and more difficult as time went on. Sam could see the way Castiel looked drained when he had to use his powers, and Castiel felt the sting of humiliation when he was affected by things that would never have affected him if he hadn’t been cut off from Heaven by his rebellion. Sam, of course, never thought less of him for any of it, and Castiel hadn’t been brought so low that he couldn’t tell it was genuine. If he was more experienced with talking about emotions, if he was as good at expressing feelings as Sam was, he’d try to find a way to thank him for it. Sam, of course, never thought a minute about it. Why would being more or less supernaturally powerful affect the way he felt about Cas? He’d never told him that he loved him, but he figured Cas probably knew. He’d never felt quite this way about anyone before, and he didn’t think, if anything ever happened to separate them, that he’d ever be able to find a love like this again. Sure, he’d thought that before, but he was so young then, and hadn’t been through everything he’d faced with Castiel by his side over the past couple of years. 

Heading back to Sioux Falls empty handed once again, Sam felt something unusual in the already disturbing process of being ‘zapped’ from one place to another. There was a sharp tug, a stronger feeling of disorientation, then a strangely hard, yet soft landing. When he opened his eyes, his feet, ass, and elbows were buried in damp sand. Of course, the first thing he did was look for Castiel, who was only a few feet away, but he’d landed on his hands and knees. Sam quickly scrambled up, getting his bearings and settling back down on his knees next to Cas. 

“Hey. Hey, you all right? Cas?” 

“I’m uninjured, are you as well?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, what happened? Let me see you, come on, look up at me, Cas, you’re making me nervous.”

Finally, Castiel turned his head in Sam’s direction. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched. “I – I apologize, Sam. I knew I couldn’t go much farther, I could feel it, there was no other choice…”

“Cas. Come on, it’s all right. Look, we could have landed out in the middle of the ocean. Looks like we hit a beach. Uh…somewhere.” Of course, he pulled out his phone immediately, out of habit, but there was no signal. 

“We are hundreds of miles from any other land. I sensed this small piece and hoped I could get us here. If I hadn’t been able to-”

“Forget it, you did. So what now? You need to rest for a while? It’s all right. Why don’t you let me look around a bit? Take off your coat.”

“There’s no need for-”

Sam leaned closer and kissed him, at first very gently to see if he could get Cas to calm down a bit. When he sensed a bit of relaxation, he deepened the kiss, felt that familiar give when Cas opened up for him, their tongues sliding against each other while they both still had their hands buried in the sand. Slowly, Sam pulled away, smiling. “There you go. Now, coat off, jacket too. Maybe you need to lose the shoes and socks, now that I’m thinking of it. Let me just check this place out, you lay back and relax a little, maybe dip your feet in the water?” At Castiel’s dubious look, Sam just laughed, leaving his own shoes and socks behind. “Fine, don’t wanna push you too far. Just take it easy for a few minutes and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Not too long, Sam.” And sure, Castiel still had that way of making it sound bossy, but Sam knew that for what it really was. He didn’t want to be left alone for more than a few minutes, and that was just fine. 

“Yeah, you got it, babe.” Hey, he had to take advantage of their time alone, it’s not like he got to say things like that very often. Cas was probably shooting daggers at his back for it, but whatever. Sam took a few steps away from the beach, closer to the trees that were behind them. It really was a tiny little piece of land, some trees, shrubs, bushes, but mostly sand. Sam took his shirt off and gathered as much as he could of a strange, small bright red berry from a white-flowered plant he noticed. He didn’t try any, knowing that Cas would be able to tell him whether or not they’d be safe to eat. 

Making his way back to where he’d started, Sam just stood and smiled for a moment. Castiel was resting his head on his folded coat and suit jacket, his bare toes stuck into the sand. His eyes were closed and if Sam didn’t know any better he would have thought his angel was sleeping. He walked over and sat next to Cas, setting his shirt down on the beach, crossing his legs underneath him and resting his head on Cas’ chest. 

“Back already?” Cas whispered, almost as if he had been sleeping. 

“Mmmmm-hmmmm. Looks to me like you need some serious rest before we try getting the rest of the way back home.”

“We have no way to let anyone know where we are. Bobby will be worried.”

Kissing up Castiel’s neck, Sam responded, “Yes, he will.”

“Your brother will be so angry, Sam.”

Continuing his path, now nipping across the angel’s jaw and snaking an arm around his chest, Sam said, “Very angry. How angry do you think he’d be if we left before you were ready and we ended up dropped in the middle of the ocean?”

If Sam hadn’t been holding him down, Castiel probably would have sat straight up at that. As it was, his eyes flew open. “Sam, I would never-”

“Yes, Cas, I know. That’s why we’re staying right here and you’re going to rest and I’m going to spoil you rotten just as much as I possibly can while we’re marooned on an island without a single wordly possession.”

Castiel settled back down a bit at that. Sam moved up into a sitting position and showed Cas what he’d found. “Hey, you think I can eat these?”

Oh, and there it was. That small, crooked little smile that might as well be an ear to ear grin because it was the closest thing Cas had and it made Sam happier than just about anything else. “Yes, Sam, you can. I don’t suppose you’ve seen them before. They’re called miracle berries. There are those who mix them with foods that have disagreeable tastes, and these are said to make them taste pleasing.”

“Miracle berries, huh? Well, I guess we’re in no position to turn down miracles these days”, Sam said, pulling the fruit from the seed and tasting it hesitantly. “Not bad. Like a…I don’t know, a cranberry, kind of? Sweet, though, yeah. Definitely sweet. Don’t need to have these before I taste you, though.”

Sam leaned in and started unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt as they started to kiss again. “Sam, I can-”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so. You’re not using a single ounce of that angel mojo, Cas. Let me. We’re here for a while anyway, right? I’ve got time to take off your clothes.” Once the dress shirt was stripped, Sam moved back so he could pull Castiel’s undershirt over his head, purposely grazing the tips of two fingernails against his left nipple as he did so and savoring the hitched gasp he got in return. Lying Cas back down gently on his coat-pillows, Sam scooted down enough so he could move onto his knees between Castiel’s legs. When Cas looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, Sam intertwined their fingers and laid both their hands in the sand on either side of Cas’ shoulders. Bending his head, Sam kissed Cas once, gently, on the lips before moving down, kissing and licking across his neck and chest. As always, he stopped to give a little special attention to Castiel’s nipples, they were so sensitive and he loved sneaking a peek up through his lashes to see his lover’s head tossed back as his tongue circled around the tight nubs, then his teeth scraped across them and for once, Cas didn’t have to hold back his moans of pleasure. If he wanted to be loud, he could be loud. No one there to hear them, no time table, no reason to rush. All of those little things Sam had noticed and filed away in his brain…well, now was the time to bring them back out. When he let go of Cas’ hands, they landed directly in Sam’s hair; gently at first, but as Sam’s kissing and sucking started getting lower, across his torso and onto his belly, his fingers practically dug at Sam’s scalp, twisting Sam’s hair as his breath got faster and harder. Damn, that was hot - Sam hadn’t really ever had anyone yank on his hair like that but he couldn’t help whining and panting, it felt so good. Cas must have been wanting to do that for a while.

Castiel was feeling bold now, the two of them alone and Sam clearly so determined to make him happy. For the first time, he thought, probably ever, he reached one hand down and unbuttoned his own trousers. Sam looked up at him, grinning with those gorgeous dimples; his face flushed with want, his eyes blown dark. He wondered if his face looked like that too. Sam got the message, though, and quickly divested Castiel of his pants, then throwing his own aside as well. Sam always felt his cock through his underwear, ran his hand up and down the fabric before pulling his dick out to touch it bare. All of a sudden it seemed Sam was done with taking things slow. He propped his elbow in the sand, held onto the base of Castiel’s cock and started licking up the underside, the hot breath ghosting against his skin making Cas want to scream. As it was, he was barely controlling his loud grunts and groans – he didn’t have to out here. When the head of his dick was finally swallowed in that wet heat, he made no effort to keep himself from grabbing onto Sam’s hair again and repeating his lover’s name over and over. It was no surprise that before long, Castiel could feel his orgasm building. His fingers just wound tighter around the hair in his hand, resulting in a low whine from its owner, before Cas went still. There was a litany of “ _Sam, oh, ohohohoh Sam, ohSam_ **Sam** ” before he came with his eyes slammed shut. At the same time, he felt Sam go still beneath him. After a moment, they both were able to move again and Castiel realized Sam had been using his other hand to jerk himself off the whole time. 

“So impatient, Sam, you know I would have taken care of you.”

“Uh-uh, Cas”, he replied, moving up and snuggling next to the angel. “You only get to rest. Need to get your strength back, right?”

“Of course. Maybe we should both rest a while. Looks like the sun’s going down.”

“Mmmm, yeah, I could take a little nap. Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Um, maybe we could rest until tomorrow?”

“I told you, your brother will be very angry.”

“And he’ll still be angry in the morning. We never get any time alone. It’s just a few hours, Cas.”

The look on Sam’s face was something that made Castiel feel a twinge of sympathy for Dean during the years they were growing up. 

“All right, Sam. We’ll stay until tomorrow. I’m sure I’ll be fine by then.”

“Yes, I’m sure you will, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for spnspringfling


End file.
